hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermann Göring
|died = (aged 53) |gender = Male |occupation = Reich Marshal Minister of Aviation |spouse = *Carin von Kantznow *Emmy Sonnermann |children = Edda Göring |nickname = *Fatso no. 1 *The Blue Max *That Blimp *Fat Fuck *Fatass *That Tubby Fuck *Lardbucket *Fatty *Augustus Gloop *Snorlax *Useless Silent Piece of Fat *Fat Bag *Göben Newell (as nicknamed by Fritz Tornow and Hewel) |notable = *Looking at his watch *Wasting people's time *Being silent *Being commander of the Luftwaffles *Likes to sit on people including Hitler and the Generals and War And Rememberance Hitler and the Generals *Hitler's numero uno lieutenant (IRL) *Trying to assume control from Hitler, enraging the latter *The highest-ranking defendant during the Nuremberg Trials (IRL) *His arrogant personality, poor taste in decoration, and addiction for morphine (IRL) *His obesity and drug abuse (IRL) *Losing the Battle of Britain (IRL) *Likes To Dance *Farting on people |height = 177 cm (5'9¾") |weight = 122.5 kg (270 lb) |imagewidth = 300 }} Hermann Wilhelm Göring (gøːʁɪŋ; – ) was a German general and a politician. He was Hitler's number one lackey during his rule. In Downfall, he's played by late German actor Mathias Gnädinger. Biography After serving as a pilot in the Jasta 11 fighter wing in WWI, he became addicted to morphine and, resulting from that, became extremely obese. He joined the Nazi Party at 1922, becoming Adolf Hitler's de-facto deputy and presumed successor. In 1935, he assumed command over Germany's Air Force. At 1940, he received the rank of a Reichsmarshall. By 1943, after the Battle of Stalingrad, Göring lost much of his political power and retreated to his estate. In 1945, after it was obvious that Hitler was doomed to die in Berlin, he sent a telegram to the Führerbunker in which he declared that he would consider himself as the state's leader after Berlin would be completely isolated, Hitler was enraged and ordered his arrest, appointing Robert Ritter von Greim as commander of the Luftwaffe in his stead, ordering that he'll be arrested - and executed if Hitler would die. That order was not carried out, and Göring survived to be tried in Nüremberg by the Allies. He was convicted of committing crimes against humanity and war crimes, but took his own life before he could be executed. In Downfall Despite his fate being mentioned in the Epilogue and credited in Downfall, his screentime is horribly reduced to the Hitler Planning Scene, occurring on 20 April 1945, where he only sits, listens, and glances at his watch. Having left the bunker, he later sent a telegram to the Führerbunker to ask permission to assume control of Germany should the telecommunications out of the bunker is cut off, and assume that the Führer is incapacitated. While Hewel agrees to the reasoning, Goebbels think of it as effectively a coup. This enrages Hitler, who ordered him be arrested, relieved of his position as head of the Luftwaffe (which was later given to Robert Ritter von Greim), and for him to be executed should he die. Parodies Göring has a minor appearance in the film Downfall, when he looks at his watch during one of Hitler's yada-yada conversations. Since he never actually speaks, Göring doesn't always have a major role on-screen in the parodies. Despite this, his enormous obesity and his letter being the source of Hitler's rage, makes him a fairly common character in parodies. A few parodies do feature Göring in person prominently. Göring Falls Asleep, for example, through clever editing, centered around him constantly falling asleep in the middle of one of Hitler's planning sessions and everyone's attempts to wake him up. Later in "Göring has lost his watch, and is not very happy", Göring is shown to be able to rant profusely from the loss of his watch, thanks to the Angry German Kid lending his voice to him. The much rarer behind the scenes video actually showed Gnädiger talking, and this has been exploited by Streptokokkeninfekti in his parody where Constantin Film shoots a documentary in Hitler's bunker. This marks the first time ever that Göring is shown in a parody to speak in person. BigUndertaker's Hitler goes to Silent Hill series followed suit shortly after, in which Göring refuses to follow Hitler in his quest, and instead concentrating on his pizza. Due to the fact that this clip has been revealed, the amount of parodies featuring Göring has significantly increased. Göring's obesity and his addiction for eating enormous quantities of both edible and inedible things, especially fast food, has become the most common subject of parodies based on him. Examples include a series of videos by Hitler Rants Parodies in which he begins eating Blondi's dog food, leaving Hitler struggling to acquire enough for both of them. In the parody "Hitler is on a Plane", it was revealed that Goering had eaten all the food and catering staff on Lufthansa Flight 666. He was promptly put down. Another running joke is that Fegelein is routinely able to bribe Göring into aiding his antics using simple foodstuffs (i.e. cookies) and/or drugging them. Göring's affinity for food has had other negative consequences for him as well. For example, when Hitler's cake was stolen , Goebbels was able to easily allay suspicion from himself by blaming Göring for the theft. Hitler attempted to interrogate Göring and extract a confession, but failed, showing that while Göring might be unable to resist goodies in normal situations, he is incredibly tough when under pressure. It's rumored that Göring isn't fat, but allegedly keeps both a large amount of animals inside his clothes, as shown in Bossimias' parodies; and his heavy appetite. He lets animals out through his sleeve when he looks at his watch. It has been demonstrated as of 23 December 201* that Göring is capable of committing Antics, consisting of him sending a telegram to the Führerbunker with the Uncle Fucker song. In other parodies , Hitler tried to get Göring to eat Fegelein as an attempt to get rid of him. Although Göring seems to be able to eat pretty much everything else, as always with the Master of Antics, he claims to have found Fegelein inedible, much to Hitler's dismay. He likes to sit on people including Hitler and the Generals and War And Rememberance Hitler and the Generals. He likes To Dance. Göring flirted with Hitler's mother on her second visit to the bunker, and their horrible lovemaking noises can be heard across the whole bunker to the disgust of Hitler and a few generals. When his Downfall actor Mathias Gnädinger passed away on , parodies are made associating it with Göring himself being dead because of his horrible diet. He serves as the main antagonist of the collaboration series Hitler Sends Göring to Africa; in the series, Hitler punishes Göring by exiling him to Africa after eating Krebs' fishes, hence the title. As the series progresses, he ends up conquering all of Africa. When he invades Italy, he gets seemingly killed by Hitler; he would return in the second season to menace Hitler and the rest of the bunker before being defeated again by both Hitler and Fegelein, only to return yet again in the third season, this time commanding an army of Pantheons from Mega Man Zero in an attempt to reconquer Africa. Trivia *Real life Göring has an IQ of 138. This is much higher than Jodl's 126, and how this could be remains a mystery to modern science. * Göring doesn't speak in the movie, except for the unintelligible part where everybody speaks to Hitler. He does speak, however, in the behind the scenes cast interviews, as seen here. *Because of his weight, the pilot who transported him for interrogation wanted a bigger aircraft because he was worried that the plane would have problems with the weight. It was decided that a larger aircraft would not fit the runway. *His Nazi reputation notwithstanding, there is no evidence that Göring ever committed any atrocities as a World War One fighter pilot. *In an extraordinary accord, Hermann Göring greenlighted an RAF operation to airdrop a new leg for the imprisoned RAF pilot Douglas Bader. *He was the only recipient of the Grand Cross of The Iron Cross during WWII. *He was given the nickname "Fatso Göring" by Allied soldiers. *Mathias Gnädinger, the actor who played Göring, died on . This has led to parodies where Göring dies and Hitler reacting to it. It is often joked that his horrific eating habits was the cause of his death. *Real life Hermann Göring has a younger brother, Albert Göring, who despised Nazism, and used his brother's high-profile last name to his advantage in helping Jews and dissidents survive the war. *It is an interesting detail that both Hitler and Göring - probably the two highest ranking officials in Nazi Germany - are both portrayed by Swiss instead of German or Austrian actors in Downfall. *A Running gag in the "Hitler works at" series of parodies has him ordering large amounts of food which in reality would seem impossible for a single person to consume and is usually good for a group of people. It then results in him being denied service by Hitler. Gallery In Downfall GoeringClock.jpg|Watch me! Göring's arrival.jpg|Göring comes for dinner. Göring Gnädinger interview.jpg|Göring talks about how big was the cake he just ate. In Other media / Spoofs / Resemblances ValkyrieGoering.jpg|''Valkyrie'' Göring: just like his Downfall counterpart, he sits in a chair, doesn't speak and is a fatass. The Bunker Goering And Speer.jpg|''The Bunker'' Göring about to inhale The Bunker Speer BattleOfBritainGoering.jpg|''Battle of Britain'' Göring, trying to conceal his fatness from bystanders. War_And_Rememberance_Göring.jpg|''War and Remembrance'' Göring. He's not very happy that his supply of cheeseburgers did not arrive on time. Inglourious Basterds Göring.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Göring. Extra fat included. Inglourious Basterds Bormann.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Göring With Bormann Göring the Chef.jpg|Göring about to cook Fegelein. Disney Goering.png|Göring as seen in Disney's "Education for Death" Another Disney Goering.png|Another version of "Education for Death" Goring Stick-Normal-Goring.jpg|Göring in drawing version. by Fikamar27 TANKNOMS.png|Flash Göring by WonkyTonkBotty Goering in Nuremberg Nazis on Trial (BBC Documentary).jpg|Göring in Nuremberg: Nazis on Trial (BBC Documentary) Mathias-gnaedinger.jpg|Göring showing us how big his plate of Burger King whoppers was. Mathias-Gnaedinger-und-Ehefrau-Ursula-Zarotti.jpg|Poor cat... Whitest Kids Goering.png|Göring and Dolfy in the Whitest Kids universe Mii Goering.jpg|Göring as a Mii. Blimp.jpg|HRP's common description of Göring Goering-TheMonumentsMen.jpg|''The Monuments Men'' Göring, looking at the menu in reality. He's not onto pictures. BrianCoxGoering.jpg|''Nuremberg'' Göring. After he was sentenced to death, he soon reincarnated as the infamous cannibal gentleman who lost his weight. SumoGoering.png|Göring once attempted a career as a sumo wrestler, he wound up eating most of his opponents. EvenFatterGoering.jpg|An even fatter Göring! fat-cats-are-cannibals_o_3338377.jpg|Göring's Cat Angry_Goering.jpg|Where's Me Dinner!? schauspieler-mathias-gnaedinger-todesfall-nachruf-gedenken.jpg|Goering discovers constipation for the first time. Portrait_Germany_Hermann_Goring.jpg|Fatman in HOI IV tenor.gif|Goring when he saw Traudl In Real Life Hermann Goring 1.jpg|Göring in color. Not quite as fat as his downfall counterpart. Hermann Göring As Kid.jpg|Göring as a kid. GoeringTable.png|Göring caught in the act. GoeringTinhead.jpg|Göring wearing a pot on his head and pretending he's a soldier. GoeringAndBormannInspectHitlerExplosion.jpg|"This is the so last time I eat baked beans." Wolfsschanze - left to right - Joachim von Ribbentrop, Bruno Loerzer, Hermann Goering, and Karl Donitz Hermann Fegelein.jpg|Göring instructs the waiter Fegelein to order five of each and every item in the menu. Fokker D.VII of Hermann Goering.jpg|Herman Göring's Fokker D. VII, how he managed to fit in the cockpit much less get off the ground is a mystery to modern science. Some say he ate the plane instead. Hermann Göring eating Berlin 29 January 1937.jpg|Göring eating the whole table. (That's just his breakfast. Wait till he eats his dinner.) Hitler Goering Prague (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Göring in Prague. The only reason he was there is that H-man told him they were going to McDonald's. Hitler Goering Himmler (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Before Krebs... there was Göring! Gunsche walking behind.jpg|Göring sharing his dietary expertise with Keitel. Goering Hitler Gunsche Speer...jpg|Göring's belly leads the way! Hermann Göring.jpg|Göring at Nuremberg. Goering vacation.jpg|Goring fat like a hippo. Is this really that fatass.jpg|A picture that will make the whole bunker mind blown. It's really Göring. References Category:Downfall Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Generals Category:Silent Characters Category:Citations needed